Jugando para Malfoy
by Kiki-split
Summary: Tras haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba por la Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy se encargo de conocerla a fondo con ayuda de sus amigos y poco a poco logrará conquistar el corazón de Hermione Granger. Contiene Femslash. Post DH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La trama es mía , y sólo mía.

Advertencia: En capítulos futuros contendrá Femslash. Es decir, relación chica/chica.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué te pone?<em>**

Genial, doblemente genial . Si, merezco una Orden de Merlín de Primera clase por mi estupidez - se encontraba despotricando contra si misma una Gryffindor, mejor conocida como Hermione Granger, integrante del Trío Dorado y como la alumna más inteligente de su generación , hasta ese día. El motivo del enojo de la leona tenía nombre y apellido, Draco Malfoy. Claro, luego de la Guerra había dejado su actitud borde, pero eso no significara que no se la pasara buscando el más mínimo pretexto para hacerle rabiar. Sus discusiones se basaban en quien era mejor en que clase y por cuantas décimas se superaban, pero aquel día el rubio había encontrado una nueva táctica para hacerla enojar, y la castaña prefería no adivinar porque el hecho de que se morreara con Parkinson en sus narices le molestaba. Seguro por el asco que le producía ver semejantes espectáculos en pasillos transitados por alumnos de todas las casas y edades, si eso debía ser.

El punto está en que la Gryffindor en vez de dejarle sólo dándose el lote con su compañera de casa, había decidido abrir su gran bocota para mandar al demonio a los Slytherin.

- Malfoy - advirtió la chica en un vano intento de conseguir su atención, pero el chico pareció ponerle más ganas al beso que ya rayaba de lo insano. - Malfoy te advierto que si en este mismo instante no dejas de montar tremendo espectáculo, llamaré a McGonagall para que venga a darte el castigo merecido - amenazó con voz trémula y algo irritada. Sus palabras parecieron surtir alguna clase de efecto ya que el rubio se separo de la pelinegro que le miraba embobada y trataba de controlar, vanamente su respiración. Más el Slytherin dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro y fingió estar sorprendido

- Oh Granger no sabía que estabas aquí, lo siento tanto - se disculpo mientras parpadeaba con falso arrepentimiento y la castaña tuvo que enterrarse las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para no estrangularlo allí mismo, con la pelinegro por testigo.

- ¿Qué sientes Draquito? - murmuró la pelinegro con falso interés siguiéndole el juego y la castaña tuvo que disponer de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desquitar todo su enojo con la chica.

- Oh, bueno es que de haber sabido que Granger estaba aquí, viéndonos, espiándonos - siseó con morbo haciendo que la castaña se sintiera ofendida y se le coloraran las mejillas.

- Óyeme, que no los estaba espiando - debatió enojada

- No me habría besado tan descaradamente en su cara, ya sabes la envidia nunca es buena y menos para Gryffindors como ella - terminó el rubio ignorando lo que la castaña decía.

- Mira hurón oxigenado que quede claro, que no los espiaba, no soy una depravada sexual ni ninguna de esas mierdas que se pasen por tu retorcida cabeza, de hecho iba camino a mi Sala Común y podría asegurar de que os diste el lote sabiendo que los vería, no se que pretendes Malfoy pero ... - comenzó a decir la chica pero el rubio alzó una ceja

- ¿Así que tantos intercambios de opiniones conmigo te han servido de algo, no? - musitó con sorna - un poco de ego en tus entrañas, está bien, te concedo eso, puede que si, puede que me haya besado con Pansy porque sabría que nos verías ¿qué harás al respecto Granger? - preguntó auténticamente divertido al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de la chica, que luego de unos segundos frunció el ceño disgustada por la situación y por la manera en la que la pelinegra paseaba la mirada desde ella hasta el rubio como si fueran un extraño partido de tennis.

- Mira Malfoy no tengo suficiente tiempo para perderlo contigo, y no, no es ego, es la realidad, tú mismo lo acabas de admitir, así que por favor con permiso - terminó tratando de pasar de largo de la pareja y subir a su Sala Común pero el rubio le obstruyó el camino estirando sus dos brazos, creando una barrera.

- ¿A dónde vas Granger? - curioseó el rubio.

- A mi Sala Común - contesto ahorrándose el comentario de " a ti que te importa " que posiblemente les llevaría a otra discusión.

- ¿No vas a ir a acusarnos? - preguntó con un tono de sorpresa, que de no saber que se estaba divirtiendo en cantidades insospechadas, la castaña podría pensar que realmente estaba sorprendido.

- No tengo tiempo para perderlo en ti Malfoy - le repitió y el rubio enarcó una ceja, más cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir se quedo en su cabeza puesto que la voz de su directora llamó la atención de los tres.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - cuestionó la metamorfaga al ver la peculiar forma en que Malfoy impedía el paso a su prefecta y que la pelinegra de Slytherin sonreía sadicamente.

- Nada profesora - mintió la castaña sorprendiéndose a si misma por la rapidez con la que lo hizo.

- Realmente profesora si sucedía algo, es que Draco y yo estábamos celebrando nuestro mes de noviazgo cuando llegó ella y con sus celos nos separó y comenzó a pelearnos por demostrar nuestro amor públicamente y como verá le encargué a Draco que no dejara que la sangre sucia huyera tan fácilmente - indicó la barrera que aún, formaban los brazos del rubio. Por otro lado la castaña parpadeaba rápidamente confundida por las palabras y a la par, enojada.

- Profesora , con todo el respeto que se merece, no fueron así las cosas, verá estaba tranquilamente dirigiéndome a mi Sala Común cuando he visto a estos dos dándose del lote, y decidí intervenir para que no llegara mas lejos - se sinceró la castaña tratando de evitar la mueca divertida del rubio y la ceja alzada de la pelinegra.

La profesora McGonagall pasaba su mirada de uno a uno, deteniéndose en especiales momentos en Parkinson y Hermione, que comenzaba a sentir que de aquel encuentro no saldría nada bueno.

- Bueno, señor Malfoy, necesito que se retiré , les pondré un castigo a ustedes dos señoritas - concluyó y el rubio ni se lo pensó dos veces para salir de allí con una arrogante sonrisa, dejando a una Gryffindor alarmada, puesto que era su segundo castigo en toda su vida, y a una Slytherin aparentemente indiferente ante las palabras de la mujer.

- D-disculpe p-profesora McGonagall , p-pero me estaba p-preguntando ¿por qué estoy yo implicada en el castigo y Malfoy salió librado de él? - se cuestionó y al ver la sonrisa burlona que le brindaba la pelinegro sabiendo que estaba rompiendo muchas normas de educación al cuestionar a un mayor, más específicamente a su directora. Al parecer la mujer pensó lo mismo puesto que miró enojada a la Gryffindor y luego suspiró

- Mire Granger, si usted se hubiese limitado a dar media vuelta y decirme la situación, usted estaría descansando en estos momentos en su Sala Común, pero decidió meterse en medio de la situación, lo que ya de por si le acarreó varios problemas, además del hecho de su vocabulario, el cual me decepciona en demasía señorita Granger, y el señor Malfoy se salvo puesto que fue el único que mostró un comportamiento maduro ante la situación, y usted señorita Parkinson, espero que sepa que está castigada, solamente por haber usado aquel término tan horrible para referirse a su compañera - advirtió la mujer mirándolas severamente atravez de sus gafas, las dos chicas asintieron incapaces de rebatirle nada a aquella mujer y se sumieron en un incomodo silencio esperando que la directora decidiera sobre su castigo.

- Bien, señoritas espero que reflexionen sobre sus errores abajo en las cocinas, luego de la cena, creo que es momento de que los elfos tomen un muy merecido descanso, ustedes lavaran todo - concluyó para luego dejar a las dos chicas paradas en medio de aquel pasillo del cuarto piso petrificadas en su lugar - sin magia - les advirtió para luego desaparecer completamente de la vista de las dos chicas, que luego de un tiempo reaccionaron.

La castaña le dedicó la mejor mirada de odio que tenía en su repertorio y la pelinegro rodó los ojos para luego desaparecerse rumbo a las mazmorras.

.o.o.o.o.

- ¿Segura que no te vas a llevar la varita Hermi? - preguntó el niño-que-vivió a su mejor amiga luego de que esta les contara sobre el incidente de unos momentos atrás. La Gryffindor suspiró por décima vez en esos minutos y negó.

- No Harry, ya te dije lo que dijo McGonagall, sin magia, de nada me serviría llevarla - le recordó y el pelirrojo intervino en la conversación.

- Pero siempre puedes hacer un poco de trampa - musitó ganándose una mirada áspera por parte de su amiga, por lo que se encogió de hombros

- Pero deberías llevarla Hermi, nunca te fíes de una serpiente - le recordó el niño de gafas y la castaña sonrío agradecida por la preocupación que estaban demostrando sus amigos.

- A menos que esa serpiente se llame Draco Malfoy - musitó por lo bajo la menor de los Weasley que se encontraba recostada del pecho de Harry. Todos los presenten la miraron confundidos y esta se encogió de hombros algo incomoda por la atención que le prestaban.

- ¿Qué dices Ginny? - preguntó su hermano.

- Bueno ¿no es obvio? - preguntó y al ver que ninguno parecía seguirla , aclaró - que Malfoy lo hizo para poner a nuestra querida Herms celosa.

- ¿Celosa? ¿yo? ¿de él? Ja Ginny, deja de mirar tantas películas - se río falsamente la Gryffindor sin percatarse de que los colores se le habían subido, reacción que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de sus amigos, pero que prefirieron dejarlo pasar. Ya había pasado varios meses desde que la Guerra había terminado, la división de las casas cada vez era menor, los Gryffindors habían cruzado una que otras frases amigables con el rubio, y este no les molestaba, a excepción de a su amiga castaña que recibía todas sus atenciones, a pesar de que estas no fueran del todo agradable. A veces la habían pillado ríendo de una broma que hacía el Slytherin con sus amigos y que ella pensaba nadie prestaba atención como ella, también habían notado que sus mejillas se coloreaban con facilidad al mencionarle al Slytherin y por último no ignoraron el tono amargo con el que les relató como le vio morreándose con la Slytherin. Pero si para que la castaña se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, ellos debían mantenerse al margen, eso harían.

- Si bueno lo que sea, suerte Herms , ya es tu hora - le despidió la pelirroja y con un gesto de desesperación la Gryffindor se perdió tras el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, rumbo a las cocinas rogándole a Merlín, no pasarlo tan terrible como suponía pasaría, junto a la morocha.

Una vez le hizo cosquillas a la pera que custodiaba la cocina se adentró en ella suspirando de alivio al percatarse de que había sido la primera en llegar, pero a la vez frunciendo el ceño con disgusto ante la idea de que quizá la pelinegro decidía no presentarse y dejarle todo el castigo para ella sola, y en caso de que así fuera, la Gryffindor estaba decidida a tomar las medidas necesarias.

Con un suspiro se encamino hacia el fregadero y comenzó a lavar los platos al modo muggle, iba a dejar que la Slytherin los secará y los guardará en sus respectivos sitios. Tan concentrada estaba en su labor que no se percató que por la entrada se presentaba una pelinegra que al verla tan encismada en su trabajo sonrío burlona.

¿Qué demonios le ve Draco? - se preguntó mentalmente para luego carraspear llamando la atención de la castaña que dio un respingo asustada y dejo resbalar el plato que tenía en las manos, cayendo con un estruendo en el piso y haciéndose pedazos.

- Oh genial - susurró enfadada mandándole una gélida mirada a la pelinegro que bufó sonormanete y con un movimiento de varita reparó el plato. - Está prohibido - le recordó mirando enfadada la varita que tenía la Slytherin. La morena rodó los ojos y se la escondió entre sus botas para luego acercarse a donde la castaña que a la defensiva dio un paso hacia atrás topándose con el fregadero.

- Tranquila leona, no muerdo, bueno... no mucho - susurró divertida ante la ira de la castaña - si te la estás apañando tan bien tu sola, creo que de nada sirve mi presencia aquí - se aventuró a decir adivinando la contesta de la Gryffindor que no tardo en llegar.

- Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola con todo esto Parkinson, por que esta vez no tendré reparos en chivarte con la directora, disponte a secar los platos y colocarlos en los estantes - se limitó a decir y al ver como la chica se disponía a sacar su varita añadió en un tono de voz amenazante - sin magia.

La morena bufó enojada y comenzó a su labor sumiendo la sala en un silencio incomodo que parecía no iba a romperse, hasta que repentinamente se escuchó un "plop" y frente a ellas apareció una pequeña elfina que miraba a ambas chicas con expresión asustadiza.

- S-señorita Granger es un gusto volver a verla - hizo una reverencia exagerada y la castaña aturdida le sonrío - S-señorita Parkinson - saludó igual de amistosa. Y la morena le hizo un gesto con la mano en modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Winky? - preguntó la castaña genuinamente curiosa y la elfina sonrío tímida

- Pues Winky se ha enterado del castigo de las señoritas y ha decidido venir a ayudar, se que no pueden usar magia y como yo si puedo quería venir a ayudarlas, veo que ya les falta muy poco, sería un enorme honor para mi si las señoritas me dejaran culminar el trabajo - haciendo otra reverencia clavó su mirada en las dos chicas que la miraban con distintas expresiones.

La castaña aturdida y algo apenada y la morena divertida y satisfecha.

- Serías muy útil Winky - le alabó la Slytherin para enojo de la Gryffindor que le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

- Si Winky, pero... es un castigo y pues sería deshonesto que lo incumpliéramos utilizándote - explicó con tacto la Gryffindor ganándose una mirada apenada de la elfina y una incrédula de la morena.

- Ahórrate todas esas patrañas de la honestidad para ti sola Granger, no soy Gryffindor, y los Slytherin sabemos aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se nos presentan - le advirtió y luego le sonrío a la elfina - bueno Winky, al menos puedes secar y guardar las vajillas - le dijo para luego sonreír ante la reverencia de la elfina y el bufido indignado de la castaña que luego de boquear unas cuantas veces tratando de encontrar el mejor insulto para la Slytherin lo dejo pasar y se dispuso a terminar su parte del castigo. Mientras tanto la Slytherin feliz de haberse zafado de aquella tortura se dispuso a irse pero luego se lo pensó mejor y decidió quedarse, sólo para hacer de su obra de caridad del día, la cual ese día consistía en sacar cualquier detalle que le fuera posible de aquella castaña, y luego se regodearía torturando a su amigo, lograría que el le implorara por la información, ella obtendría algo cambio y el rubio su valiosa información , quizá no era precisamente una "obra de caridad", pero algo de buenas intenciones tenía que tener su plan, si con eso implicaba que se iba a quedar en las cocinas a pesar de no hacer nada de utilidad en ellas.

Luego de unos minutos en los que la castaña seguía ensismada en su tarea, pareció notar que la morena aún no se iba por lo que detuvo su tarea, momento en el cual Winky aprovechó para lavar un poco sin que ella se percatara, acto que le divirtió a la Slytherin.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó ruda la Gryffindor y la morena rodó los ojos.

- Te seré sincera, me divierto - dijo con simpleza ignorando la gélida mirada que le lanzó la chica quien con un bufido volvió a prestarle la atención debida a sus platos y con un susurro agregó - si vas a estar en la cocina has algo útil al menos.

- ¿Con "util" - se refirió la serpiente haciendo comillas invisibles con sus dedos a pesar de no ser vista - a qué te refieres? , porque lo que puede ser útil para mi, puede ser un desperdicio para ti o viceversa - dijo con sorna y la castaña resopló.

- Vale no trataré de sacarte de aquí, no me mola eso de tratar con una causa perdida, pero al menos limítate a no molestar - concluyó y la Slytherin sonrío

- Vale, cero peleas, ¿pero si no hay peleas...qué se supone que estoy haciendo aquí? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues podrías replantearte la opción de irte - comentó la castaña y obtuvo como respuesta un bufido.

- No, supongo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer esta noche - dijo y la castaña dejo de hacer sus tareas por un segundo.

- ¿No...no tenías nada que hacer? - preguntó con cierto deje de incredulidad escondiendo su curiosidad.

- ¿No querrás quizá replantearte la pregunta? y decir... ¿no tenías planes con Draco Dios del Sexo Malfoy? - picó y en cuestión de segundos otro plato fue a estrellarse en el piso y la morena sonrío para sus adentros viendo como la castaña suspiraba. Con un movimiento de varita volvió a repararlo y sonrío burlándose ante la mirada colérica de su compañera de castigo.

- Yo no pensaba preguntarte eso - musitó y la chica rodó los ojos.

- Vamos Granger que te mueres de la curiosidad, quieres saber todos los detalles sobre nuestra relación - picó y la chica suspiró mientra le miraba de reojo.

- ¿Parkinson, por qué crees que habría de interesarme lo que hagas o no con tu vida amorosa? - preguntó ceñuda.

- No digo que te interese mi vida amorosa, sería algo bizarro, lo que digo es que quizá exista la posibilidad de que te interese la vida amorosa de Draco, que te interese más de lo que quieras creer - dijo y sonrío al ver como la leona evitaba su mirada y frotaba con más empeño el plato que inconscientemente llevaba lavando hace 5 minutos.

- No me interesa la vida de ese prepotente, no te confundas Parkinson.

- Bueno como me aburro, te contaré, que mi relación con Draco es de lo más especial, diría que única en su especie, nunca nadie podría tener una relación como la nuestra, las noches que pasamos juntos son... - comenzó a decir con tono soñador y la castaña carraspeó incomoda

- Mira Parkinson no me interesa saber cuántas veces te has revolcado con Malfoy - dijo con un tono agudo mientras dejaba a un lado aquel plato que brillaba de tanta limpieza y miró a Winky suplicante quien contenta se dispuso a terminar el trabajo de la Gryffindor, quien sabía que al día siguiente se arrepentiría de haber usado así a la pobre elfina. La morena se mofó en voz baja sobre la falta de ética de la chica pero al ver como esta se disponía a irse de la cocina le jaló por la muñeca y la acercó hasta que quedaron a unos pocos centímetros.

- ¿Revolcarme con Draco? Wow eso jamás lo consideré - musitó en voz baja mientras recogía un mechón rebelde que se había salido de su lugar y la castaña cerró los ojos nerviosa por la cercanía.

- ¿Cómo que nunca lo has considerado? ¿no habías dicho que era Draco el Dios del Sexo Malfoy? - cuestionó sin ocultar su curiosidad.

- A eso, lo decía por que es lo que todas dicen, y lo que él mismo dice , habrá que confirmarlo para saber si es cierto o no - musitó por lo bajo y al ver el rostro de la castaña, añadió - claro, no seré precisamente yo quien lo juzgue - con una sonrisa burlona se alejó de la castaña dándole su espacio.

- Prefiero pretender que no entendí tu mirada Parkinson , sólo necesito saber algo ¿por qué demonios te quedaste? - cuestionó tras echarle una mirada a la elfina que secaba los últimos platos con magia.

- A , pues necesitaba saber unas cosas de ti , creo que conseguí varias cosas que me pueden ser útiles - se limitó a decir con claras intenciones de dejar curiosa a la Gryffindor. Con eso salió de las cocinas y tras sentir los pasos de la castaña tras de si, volteó un segundo y le gritó - !Granger! - al ver que la chica volteaba preguntó - ¿qué te pone? .

La castaña frunció el ceño procesando la pregunta y luego se sonrojo con intensidad. ¿Qué clases de preguntas se supone que eran esas?

- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre Parkinson? - preguntó con un tono histérico en su voz que divirtió a la morena.

- Veamos, a mi me ponen las chicas, pero claro, sólo si están con otras chicas, si es que entiendes a lo que me refiero - la mirada incrédula que le dedicó la chica, le indicó que así era - pues bien, tu turno ¿qué te pone?

- No me pone nada - dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra como si hablara con un niño pequeño, aunque claro, estaba seguro que con un niño no trataría de esos temas.

- Si claro Granger , ahora , en serio, esto no lo sabrá mucha gente, quizá sólo una o dos personas , dímelo Granger - dijo la morena y la castaña suspiró preguntándose mentalmente si la hora le afectaba o era el olor a limpia vajillas que se había quedado impregnado en su camisa lo que le hizo responderle

- Si satisface tu curiosidad y morbo Parkinson , me pone el chocolate - confesó y esperó una carcajada que nunca llegó. Miró a la chica con interés y vio que la miraba con los ojos achicados y una sonrisa en el rostro que le dio mala espina. - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

- Oh nada, sólo que te acababa de imaginar a ti y a mi , en una emocionante situación donde el chocolate está involucrado - sacudió su cabeza como si aquello fuera normal y luego sonrío - Adios Granger - y con eso se despidió camino a su mazmorra dejando a una Gryffindor totalmente sonrojada y confundida.

.o.o.o.o.

- ¿Estás de coña? - había preguntado un moreno en la Sala Común de las Serpientes , que en aquel momento se encontraba desierta, a excepción de Blaize Zabini y Pansy Parkinson que se encontraban cómodamente instalados en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea.

- No Blaize, ya te lo he repetido cien veces , no es una broma - dijo y el chico asintió con un suspiro.

- Haber si entiendo, ¿me estás diciendo que a ti te ponen las lesbianas y a Granger, la empollona Granger le pone el chocolate? - preguntó y tras un asentimiento de la morena continuó - ¿y también me estás diciendo que te la imaginaste en una situación con chocolate y tú de por medio? - preguntó atónito y la morena asintió satisfecha de si misma al ver la mirada cargada de lujuria del moreno. Emocionar a Blaize Zabini con fantasías sexuales, era un desafío, del cual Pansy Parkinson se encontraba regodeándose en ese momento. - Y... ¿qué tal estuvo? - preguntó tras un minuto de silencio y la morena sonrío mientras procedía a contarle su pequeña fantasía al moreno, para luego subir a su habitación a dormir. Sabía que el día siguiente sería largo y cargado de emociones , o chantaje emocional, más específicamente - pensó con sorna dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><em>Típico de mi tratar de hacer un One-shot y que me salga un fic. Pero creo que esta vez me fui del carril. Pretendía que fuera un One-shot de Hermione Pansy. Pero luego el tema de Draco me fasino y pues ya veis, es un Dramione._

_Pero si tendrá Femslash , si voy a hacer un long fic , lo aprovecharé. Pero que conste que les estoy advirtiendo desde ya, si no les gusta el femslash absténganse de leerlo._

_Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La trama es mía , y sólo mía.

Advertencia: En capítulos futuros contendrá Femslash. Es decir, relación chica/chica.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Injusto<em>**

- ¿Y bien? - cuestionó un rubio a una pelinegro que se encontraba recostada cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de las serpientes. Eran las 10 de la mañana y la chica se había despertado más temprano de lo estrictamente necesario, sólo para poder disfrutar más de la espera para poder ver lo que en ese momento veía. A su mejor amigo, desesperado.

No es que ella fuera precisamente una arpía, víbora ni nada de eso, pero si una serpiente , y como buena serpiente, tenía su toque de crueldad. Y esta se había inclinado para con su amigo, la verdad lo hacía para hacerle pagar por ser justamente ella la que tuviera que sacarle información a Granger sobre si podría o no tener alguna relación en un futuro, con su buen amigo. El rubio sabía la debilidad que tenía ella para con las mujeres de esa casa, ella era totalmente hetero, de eso nadie dudaba, sólo que tenía una especie de fetichismo por las leonas, como en la noche anterior le había expresado a la Gryffindor. Además también quería hacerle pagar por lo que conllevo luego de su pequeño encuentro con la chica, había tenido que tragarse sus fantasías sexuales ya que no iba a despertar a ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación, para decirles "Oigan ¿alguna tiene ganas de una sesión de manitas? Si, bueno una Gryffindor me dejó caliente". Si bueno, era el rubio el culpable de todo ello, y le haría pagar.

- ¿Y bien que? - le devolvió la pregunta con el tono más inocente de todo su arsenal, cosa que el rubio no notó por su creciente desesperación.

- Pansy, ayer - le recordó con esa simple palabra tratando de que la chica hiciera memoria, pero no parecía surtir efecto alguno porque en el rostro de su amiga se había plasmado un gesto de auténtica curiosidad. - ayer, castigo, Granger, tú , ella , solas, información - mencionó cada palabra y la morena tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse.

- Oh eso - musitó retándole importancia.

- Si, eso , ahora dime ¿qué tal fue? - preguntó y la morena suspiró. Empezaría primero a decir banalidades hasta que su muy buen amigo se diera cuenta que le tenía bronca por haberle mandado a hacer eso.

- Nada del otro mundo, McGonagall nos mandó a lavar las vajillas al método muggle, pero claro cabe decir que yo no hice nada - mencionó esto último con oscura satisfacción. Al fin había traído sus frutos el seguirle el juego a su mejor amigo, con eso de tratar bien a los elfos. Hace unos años si se hubiese encontrado en la misma situación, estaba segura que los elfos ensuciarían más las vajillas para hacerle más "grata" su estadía en las cocinas.

- Aja , ¿y hablaste con Granger? - presionó el rubio perdiendo un poco su paciencia, cosa que satisfago a la morena.

- Si, bueno era imposible no hablarle, fueron dos largas horas de verla lavar los platos, si bien pude haberme ido, pero vamos, que perderme la visión de su muy buen dotado trasero, no soy tonta - confesó y el rubio hizo una mueca debatiéndose entre la clara posibilidad de engancharse en un intercambio de opiniones con su mejor amiga sobre el bien dotado trasero de la Gryffindor, o de reprocharle por hablar tan ligeramente sobre ella. No le incomodaba de que hablara de culos de mujeres, ya se había acostumbrado desde que en tercero su amiga había descubierto su extraño fetichismo por las mujeres, más específicas Gryffindors y una que otras excepciones, no dudaba que su amiga terminaría con un chico, lo de las mujeres sólo era cosas de noches, no se lo reprochaba, a menudo se preguntaba como hacían las mujeres para soportar verse entre si mismas sin tener necesidad de tocarse, es decir con pechos y culo, para le, era una hazaña heróica.

- En fin ¿de que hablaron? - presionó abandonado sus pensamientos.

- No mucho, no hubo mucha charla - picó con doble sentido haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño cuestionándose a que se refería exactamente con "no hubo mucha charla".

- Espero que no te hayas acostado con ella - musitó comprendiendo la fiera mirada de la pelinegro que simplemente rodó los ojos.

- Querido Draco ya sabías a que te arriesgabas al pedirme precisamente ayuda a mi, de entre todas las serpientes a mi, así que si quieras que siga con esto, no me culpes si llega a suceder algo en un futuro, pero para tu gozo, no sucedió nada ayer - se sinceró notando como su estomago reclamaba comida - si lo que te interesa saber es que si hablamos de ti, pues si algo así, me menciono que se le hacía extraño que no fuera a revolcarme contigo, o bueno quizá no lo hizo tan directamente, pero lo leí en sus expresiones y la forma de evitar las palabras, en fin, le dije que nuestra relación era demasiado especial y si la conociera y la comprendiera, te diría que se puso celosa, pero como no lo hago, bien pudo haber sufrido de migraña repentina, en fin, luego le dije que revolcarme contigo era impensable, y al final le pregunté que le pone, y para que vayas haciendo las compras del fin de semana Draquito, compra mucho chocolate y líquido en su preferencia - agregó retomando la imagen de sus fantasías de una Gryffindor llena de chocolate derretido por todo su cuerpo.

El rubio analizó toda la información y sonrío anchamente. Si bien sabía que se iba a arrepentir tarde o temprano de haberle encargado justamente a Pansy el favor de ayudarle a conocer más a fondo a Hermione Granger. No le extrañaría si el día que tuviera su momento a solas con la Gryffindor, esta resultara no ser virgen. Obviando el hecho de que tenía altas esperanzas de que ese momento a solas se diera, el chico estaba alegre por haber obtenido el primer de los datos sobre la leona, chocolate. Además el hecho de que su amiga le mencionara el hecho de que había sido algo posible de que la Gryffindor se haya puesto celosa con la mención de su estrecha relación con la morena, le alegraba. Si realmente se había colocado, aunque sea minimamente celosa, significaba que no le era indiferente.

- Bien, a comer - anunció al escuchar el estomago de su amiga rugir, esta asintió satisfecha y antes de salir por la estatua que custodiaba las mazmorras su amiga le siseó en tono amenazador

- Si tengo que volver a las mazmorras a altas horas de la noche con fantasías sexuales, créeme Draco, y escúchame bien, no tendré reparos en hacer cosas que puedan o no gustarle a tu querida Granger.

Y con esta amenaza aun rondando en el aire y con un Blaize Zabini en su habitación aún trastocado por la información que su pelinegra amiga el había dado la noche anterior, se encaminaron al Gran Comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Saben que me vendría bien? Una buena taza de té humeante - dijo una Gryffindor a sus tres amigos, con un animo tan rebosante de alegría que denotaba falsedad por todos lados.

- ¿Sabes que nos vendría bien a nosotros Hermione? - habló una pelirroja que se encontraba recostada de las piernas de su novio - que dejaras de evadir el tema de conversación que tenemos pendiente - le reprochó por segunda vez de lo que iban en la mañana.

Resumiendo la situación, la castaña se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, y como primer pensamiento le había venido a la cabeza la insoportable escena del morreo de dos peculiares Slytherin, y luego la despedida bizarra con la serpiente con quien compartió castigo. Se enojo consigo misma por el curso de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a darse un baño de agua bien fría para despejar sus pensamientos. Luego había salido del baño, se había vestido y había notado por primera vez en el día que sus otras compañeras de cuarto parecían haber madrugado, o ni siquiera habían pisado su habitación, y prefería no pensar mucho en ello. Se había quedado unos largos minutos analizando lo sucedido el día anterior, primero estaba el hecho de que había salido castigada, por segunda vez en su vida, por culpa de haber metido sus narices donde no la llamaban, donde hubiese preferido no meterlas, se hubiese ahorrado la desagradable visión de aquellos dos Slytherin compartiendo saliva y metiéndose lengua hasta la garganta. No es que fuera tan casta como para disgustarle esas demostraciones de afecto, pero le parecía muy desagradable cuando estas eran echas en público, y más por su nénesis.

Había discutido con Malfoy, luego de advertirle que separara su lengua de la garganta de Parkinson, el había insinuado que tenía envidia. Y durante varios momentos de la anterior noche se preguntó a si misma ¿envidia de que? , luego estaba el hecho de que el arrogante chico había salido intacto de aquella disputa, y las que se habían llevado el castigo habían sido la morena y ella. Y por último todo lo sucedido en las cocinas, le había disgustado en demasía la holgazanería de su compañera de detención, había infringido la principal normal de su P.E.D.D.O, es decir, usar para intereses egoístas a los elfos, y lo había hecho en sus narices y para rematar el asunto, ella también lo había hecho luego de exasperarse por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación que mantenía ella y la slytherin, que se había quedado, estaba segura, para burlarse de ella. También estaba el _insignificante _hecho de que se había puesto iracunda, cosa que aún no entendía porque, cuando ella le había mencionado lo especial de su relación con su nénesis. ¿A quién le importaba si eran o no pareja? A ella no. Se había sentido extrañamente aliviada cuando le había dicho que no se revolcaban y por último, había sentido la turbación e incomodidad de una situación totalmente fuera de sus límites, Pansy Parkinson, le había hablado de cosas que "ponen", le había dicho que le ponían las mujeres y peor aún le había confesado a la serpiente que a ella le ponía el chocolate. Haciendo un resumen de lo acontecido la noche anterior la chica llegó a la conclusión de que había sido una realidad muy bizarra, seguro producto de un mal día, y de la alineación de los planetas, y que ninguna de aquellas situaciones se volvería a repetir. Pero claro, lo que la Gryffindor no podía saber en aquellos momentos, era que más equivocada no podía estar. Después de su muy equívoca conclusión, había sospesado las posibilidades de como escapar del, más que asegurado, interrogatorio que le harían sus amigos no más la vieran.

Había probado las mil y un posibilidades (en su cabeza) y todas acababan igual, terminando contándoles todo y ellos mirándole como si se hubiese tragado un hipogrifo en frente de sus narices. Al final basándose en experiencias anteriores había decidido huir de manera natural, sin un plan elaborado, es decir, escapar como cobarde rata de la manera más fácil que pudiera dependiendo de la situación. Así que había bajado a la Sala Común, encontrándose, con como había sospechado, a sus amigos esperándola. Y no más le vieron habían empezado con su interrogatorio, que la chica trató de evadir sin ser tan evidente.

- Haber chicos, prometo contarles la versión resumida - y distorsionada, pensó - de los hechos en el Gran Comedor, si me acompañáis a comer, tengo hambre - su escusa más patética. Si, si hasta había sonado como Ron con sus patéticos saludos mañaneros de un gruñido de algo que nadie entendía y un escueto "vamos al comedor, tengo hambre". Y efectivamente si quien hubiese pronunciado esas palabras hubiese sido su pelirrojo amigo, los demás le hubiesen acompañado sin chistar ni dudar de sus palabras. Pero claro, se trataba de Hermione Granger, la chica, hasta esos momentos, más sensata de todas, y no la que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos primitivos, como el hambre.

- Te acompañaremos y ahí nos contarás - le dijo su azabache amigo dándole un respiro, cosa que silenciosamente agradeció. La mirada suspicaz de su pelirroja amiga le estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa. Nunca había sido buena en el arte de mentir, y mucho menos si le miraban de aquella manera como si la menor de los Wesley poseyera un escaner o algo así.

El Trío Dorado, y Ginny Weasley se encaminaron al Gran Comedor entre amenas charlas, en las que obviamente, la castaña no participó, ya que se había encerrado en sus pensamientos, tratando de adivinar cual sería la mejor forma de relatar lo sucedido, emitiendo ciertas partes sin tener que mentir en el proceso.

- ¿Te puedes fijar por donde caminas? - escuchó la siseante voz de su más querido, nénesis a unos pocos metros suyos y enfocó su atención en lo que sucedía a unos pasos de ella. Al parecer, su amiga se había tropezado con el rubio, y no dudaba que este tuviera la culpa, y había caído al suelo, sus dos amigos se habían apresurado a levantarla mientras le lanzaban dagas con la mirada al rubio que parecía algo divertido de la torpeza de su pelirroja amiga. Observo que a su lado se encontraba Parkinson y detalló que su mirada se había trasladado con rapidez propia de un cazador a el trasero de su amiga y abrió los ojos como platos sintiéndose impotente y abochornada.

La morena estaba mirándole sin reparo alguno, el culo, a su mejor amiga, en frente de sus narices, luego de que la noche anterior se le había insinuado tan descaradamente. Y sin pensar mal, no es que se sintiera celosa de su mirada ni nada por el estilo, es que le confundía la chica. Hasta hace unas semanas atrás no había notado que la princesa de las serpientes parecía tener una extraña afición por las mujeres, y de la noche a la mañana ya había notado dos actitudes extrañas en la chica, que le afirmaban que efectivamente así era. Tenía un bizarro fetichismo por las de su mismo sexo. Notó también que el rubio a su lado había desviado los ojos de sus amigos para fijarse en ella, sin un rastro de sentimiento alguno, inexpresivo como siempre. Desde el inicio de ese año había notado como, a pesar de que sus peleas parecían aumentar de cantidad y de volumen, su mirada no era la misma de odio y asco que años anteriores le dedicaba, y aquello le confundía y le interesaba a grados iguales. Lo cual no estaba bien, se repetía una y otra vez desde que aquellos pensamientos abordaron su cabeza semanas atrás.

- Olvídalo, disculpa Weasley iba distraído - habló el rubio rompiendo la tensión del momento y colocando el ambiente un tanto irrealista. Vale, que sabía que el pretencioso rubio había dejado sus disputas para con sus amigos , pero de allí a que se disculpara con uno de ellos, habían un gran camino. Percatándose de que no era la única sorprendida decidió intervenir.

- Chicos vamos - a pesar de saber que estaba fijando su sentencia de muerte, ya que aquel encuentro había servido como una pequeña distracción para el tema del interrogatorio sobre su castigo, había preferido intervenir, ya que se sentía inusualmente incomoda con la mirada que en aquel momento le estaban dedicando la morena y el rubio.

El rubio agarró por el brazo a la morena y se perdieron por el extenso pasillo hasta el Gran Comedor. Luego de unos minutos de silencio los cuatro, como por acuerdo mutuo comenzaron a retomar su camino con alguno que otro comentario sobre lo sucedido anteriormente, a los que nuevamente la castaña no hacía caso

- ¿Vieron como no le quitaba los ojos de encima? - escuchó decir a la pelirroja. Y vale, eso si llamó su atención. Fijo su mirada en el rostro iluminado de maldad de su amiga y parpadeó preguntándose de que demonios hablaba.

- ¿Quién a quién? - cuestionó su hermano sin enterarse de nada. Y la castaña agradeció silenciosamente de que hubiera formulado en voz alta la pregunta que se había hecho en su mente

- ¿Cómo que quién a quién? ¿qué tendrás en la cabeza hermanito? - se burló mientras tocaba la cabeza de su hermano en son de broma - si, hueca, como supuse, en fin... obviamente me refiero a Malfoy , no despegó el ojo de Herms - habló y la castaña estuvo segura que si en aquel momento hubiese estado ingiriendo algo, tanto comida como bebida, se hubiese ahogado.

- ¿Qué hablas Ginny? déjate de tonterías, vamos - urgió a sus otros dos amigos que parecían no encontrar palabras para lo anteriormente hablado, y la castaña agradeció aquello. Si ese tema se hubiese expandido más, se hubiese vuelto literalmente loca, ya bastante tenía a pensar con el asunto de las miradas, por cierto, nada discretas de Parkinson para con ella y su amiga, como para también añadir a su itinerario de cosas por hacer, el de descifrar la conducta del rubio. No, eso nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No me digas que ahora también te la agarraste con la Weasley - rompió el silencio un rubio que se dirigía camino al Gran Comedor junto con una morena, luego del incidente con el Trío Dorado. Al parecer Hermione no había sido la única al pendiente de las miradas de la morena.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó encogiéndose de hombros - tiene buen culo - argumentó y el rubio sonrío burlón. Vaya que tenía amigos depravados y morbosos, pero ella, era la peor.

- Si, pero se más discreta, traumaste a Granger - le reprendió y la pelinegro se carcajeó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amigo en la mesa de las serpientes.

- No es mi culpa que sea tan puritana y que tu no le quites los ojos de encima - se defendió.

- ¿De quién hablan? ¿Granger tal vez? - se mofó una voz a espalda de los dos amigos.

- Zabini cállate - le gruñó el rubio mientras el aludido se sentaba a su lado.

- Mira Draco no me culpes a mi, de conocerte tan bien, y de que seas tan obvio, el noventa por ciento de nuestras conversaciones son de la Gryffindor - le dijo mientras se mordía el labio para no reir de la expresión de su amigo.

- Es cierto Draco, deberías ya dejar de una vez por toda esa manía tuya de insultarla, y comenzar a tratarla bien - intervino un castaño que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación desde que se sentaron a su lado.

- Oh si Theo, empezaría algo así , ayer te dije sangre sucia y que te odio, pero bueno ¿te ayudo con tus deberes? - dijo articulando graciosamente causando una carcajada general por partes de las serpientes.

- Draco creo que Granger no necesitaría que le ayuden precisamente con los deberes - se burló la morena.

- Oh ya cállense - siseó el rubio preguntándose mentalmente cuando había conseguido esos amigos y cuando había perdido todo el respeto que antes de la Guerra había obtenido. Al caño, junto con sus ideales de sangre, su cabeza, su corazón y su racionalidad, y todo por culpa de la misma persona. Que en ese momento veía de reojo a las serpientes, sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

- Hola - se escuchó una voz soñadora en la mesa de los leones, y el Trío Dorado sonrieron devolviéndole el saludo a Luna - ¿Se te perdieron algunos Nargles en la mesa de Slytherin, Hermione? - pregunto ingenuamente ganándose una mirada de horror por parte de la aludida, y una burlona de parte de la pelirroja que rodó los ojos mirando a la castaña.

- ¿Q-qué dices Luna? - preguntó la castaña.

- Los mirabas muy fijamente - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - bueno, no te esfuerces, yo siempre he querido conseguir los Nargles de Theodoro, pero jamás lo he conseguido, son muy escurridizos, pero espero que tengas mejor suerte con Draco - se despidió y desapareció tan inesperadamente como llegó, dejando a la mesa de los leones en un extraño silencio. Una pelirroja parpadeaba confusa en si reír o preocuparse. Sin duda reírse por la estupefacción de sus amigos, en especial la de la castaña, pero preocuparse, porque si no le fallaba su intuición de chica, aquella había sido una manera de declararse abiertamente enamorada de una serpiente, por parte de su rubia amiga.

- T-toca clases - anunció la castaña rompiendo el silencio, y con asentimientos como respuesta los Gryffindor se encaminaron a la salida del Gran Comedor, a la par que un grupo de 4 serpientes que habían decidido salir al mismo tiempo, estratégicamente. Iban a dar inicio a la operación - como le llamaba Blaize - heredar Gryffindors. Lo cual consistía básicamente en conquistar, poco a poco a la Gryffindor, para al final tener sexo, casarse - sólo si era estrictamente necesario - y engendrar miles de Gryffindor, para que el rubio fuera extinguido del árbol familiar de Grimmud Place.

- Fíjate por donde vas - le riñó un moreno a el niño-que-vivió, que se había tropezado inminentemente con Blaize Zabini, que obviamente había buscado el tropiezo, voluntariamente. Más atrás se habían quedado agazapados las dos Gryffindors a la par que un rubio y una morena.

- ¿Qué acaso las serpientes perdieron la capacidad de ver por donde pisan? - dijo enojada la pelirroja mientras se sumergía en un intercambio - no muy grato - de opiniones con la morena que no paraba de mirarle el escoto, al parecer, para la total ignorancia de la chica. La castaña en un principio había tenido las intenciones de frenar la disputa de las dos chicas, pero viéndose olímpicamente ignorado, desistió, y ahora se había sumergido en un silencio incomodo, al lado de un rubio que parecía encontrarse, por primera vez, sin ningún comentario sarcástico para decir.

- Granger - le llamó rompiendo el silencio, sabiendo que sus amigos no podrían mantener mucho más tiempo a los leones allí. La chica volteó a mirarlo - Anoche en las cocinas, yo les mande a Winky - le informó y se reprendió mentalmente por ello. Si bien era cierto, no era precisamente lo que había querido decirle, puesto que le podría tachar de pretencioso, y no se equivocó.

- Mira Malfoy si esperas que te de las gracias por explotar tan injustamente a los elfos domésticos, siéntate a esperarlo - le dijo en un tono de voz tan enfadado como ofendido. Aunque la verdad es que lo que menos le importaba a la castaña en aquellos momentos era su fundación P.E.D.D.O, más bien se sentía totalmente confundido y con un grado de curiosidad alarmante, por las razones que habrían llevado al rubio a ayudarla.

El rubio suspiró dándose cuenta, que por millonésima vez en aquel curso, había metido la pata y siguió a sus amigos que se dirigían a la clase, una vez fuera del Gran Comedor seguido de lejos por los Gryffindors, decidió decirle algo más a la castaña, no quería haber arruinado esa oportunidad, por lo menos no por completo,

- Eh Granger - le gritó ignorando que muchos alumnos detenían su andar también esperando que la serpiente soltara algún comentario mal intencionado como solía pasar siempre, más este nunca llego.

- Le pagué, y no me pareció una causa injusta - se limitó a decir dejando estupefacta a una castaña en medio del pasillo que daba directo para el aula de Estudios Muggles.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, iba a hacer un pedacito más de Femslash, pero me dio mucho fastidio así que lo decidí hacer Hermione-Draco completamente.<em>

_Me voy a dedicar bastante a esta pareja, a Theo-Luna y por supuesto a miles de posibilidades relaciones Chica-chica. Gracias a las dos chicas que me dejaron sus reviews. _

_Y espero que me sigan dejando reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La trama es mía , y sólo mía.

Advertencia: En capítulos futuros contendrá Femslash. Es decir, relación chica/chica.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Duda<em>**

- ¿Se puede saber en que demonios pensabas Draco? - le preguntó por décima vez la morena a su rubio amigo que se mantenía en silencio negándose a responder esa pregunta. La verdad es que el mismo se lo preguntaba ¿que pensaba?.

- La pregunta mi querida Pansy no es esa, más bien sería ¿pensabas? - se mofó Blaize para risas de Theo y enojo del rubio. Ahora tenía que soportar las burlas de sus amigos, que mundo tan paralelo. Si unos meses antes le dijeran que acabaría enamorado de la Gryffindor y que sus amigos que anteriormente le tenían un gran respeto, o miedo, no sabría decirlo con claridad, se burlarían de él, seguramente les hubiera tachado de locos o les mandaría un crucio. pero ahora no, ahora era un idiota enamorado y manipulado por sus amigos. ¿Que más le podía faltar? ¿Volverse hufflepuff? Primero muerto.

- ¿Podrían callarse de una puñetera vez? - preguntó enojado el chico una vez llegaron a su Sala Común. Los tres le miraron unos segundos algo sorprendidos por su reacción y luego se echaron a reír con más potencia para cabreo del rubio.

- D-draco , e-enserio te lo d-decimos como buenos am-migos que somos ¿q-que pensabas? - preguntó el castaño entre risas y el rubio apretó los dientes para no maldecir a su amigo, al fin y al cabo sabía que debía aprovechar la ayuda que parecían otorgarle de tan buena mano sus amigos.

- Si dejan de reírse habló - esperó y efectivamente los tres frenaron sus carcajadas y el asintió satisfecho - tenía planeado pedirle una disculpa por haberle hecho que la castigaran pero cuando la tuve en frente pues.. lo primero que me salió fue decirle que había sido yo quien le había mandado a Winky y me catálogo de egolatra y presumido como siempre y pues cuando me dijo que si quería que ella me celebrara mi trato hacia los elfos me quede callado y pues al final para no quedar como un reverendo tonto dije eso - explicó y vio como sus amigos ponían auténticas expresiones de sorpresa

- Bueno, al final no fue tan mala jugada - habló el moreno y vio como el castaño alzaba los ojos al cielo y frunció el ceño, a veces le cabreaba que Theodore fuera más astuto que él, y que aparentemente el resto del alumnado Slytherin.

- Si en parte lo fue, pero sabemos que Granger tiene una especie de obsesión con su organización "salvemos a los elfos" y al enterarse de que uso a Winky, a pesar de que le haya pagado y todo eso, le habrá enojado, además sabiendo como es , he de suponer que también influyo el hecho de que además de que gracias a Draco era que ella fue castigada, también estaba el asunto de que es tan cumplida con todo que le debió de enojar que quisieran incumplir las normas haciendo trampa en su castigo - al terminar su discurso la morena asintió de acuerdo con su amigo y el rubio frunció el ceño sin decir palabra dándose cuenta de que tenía razón, más de la que le gustaría que tuviera.

- Querido amigo, no se de que clase de loca te viniste a enamorar - dijo como intento de consuelo Blaize haciendo que el rubio le lanzara una mirada enojada que, meses antes, de seguro hubiese funcionado para mandarle a callar y no volver a abrir su boca por mucho tiempo, al menos no frente a Draco.

- Bueno ya lo hecho, hecho está, ahora pensemos en como volver a interceptar a la castaña - habló Pansy con un tono tan misterioso que el rubio inevitablemente se estremeció. Conocía a su amiga, la quería y le iba a estar eternamente agradecido por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, pero había momentos, como aquel, en el que se cuestionaba en que pensaba cuando le pidió ayuda, porque sin lugar a dudas por la expresión de la morena no iba a traer buenas consecuencias.

- ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso Pansy? - preguntó el castaño ya volviendo a esa actitud suya, tan seria siempre.

- Digamos que un plan comienza a formarse en mi mente, pero no puedo decir mucho, porque aún no estoy segura , pero digamos que cuando lo esté, me pondré a llevarlo a cabo - dijo como si nada mientras que con una ancha sonrisa se dirigía a las escaleras que daban acceso a su dormitorio, dejando a los tres Slytherin algo confundidos.

- De verdad Draco ¿por qué Pansy se tiene que llevar toda la diversión? - preguntó Blaize algo cabreado. Cuando su amigo le había contado sus planes de enamorar a la Gryffindor, Blaize se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarlo, principalmente porque no hacía mucho y tenía grandes momentos de ocio y eso supondría un gran pasatiempo, y luego porque la Gryffindor estaba buena. Y el rubio sabía como pensaba, por eso había decidido mantenerlo afuera de eso, y había jalado a Theo con Blaize para que su moreno amigo no sospechara.

- Ya te dije, Pansy es mejor para esto, es chica, y no se aprovechara de Granger - agregó esto ultimo manándole una nada disimulada mirada a su moreno amigo que captando el mensaje se hecho a reír a mandíbula abierta nuevamente.

- Déjame decirte querido amigo, que este no ha sido tu más brillante plan - comenzó a decir una vez se repuso de su ataque de risas - Pansy es chica, si, pero eso no quiere decir que no le vaya a sacar provecho a Granger, de hecho creo que le podría sacar más provecho que Theo y yo juntos - agregó divertido para fastidio de Draco.

Si, ya había pensado eso, y lo había comprobado al escuchar como su amiga le contaba lo sucedido la noche anterior en las cocinas, pero no daría su brazo a torcer si eso significaba una pequeña victoria para su amigo, no.

- Puede, pero me fío más de ella - fue su respuesta fría y cortante y Blaize se llevó una mano al corazón teatralmente.

- Vaya Draco hieres mis sentimientos - dijo secándose unas lágrimas imaginarias. El castaño que se mantenía silencioso, pero divertido por las disputas de sus amigos sonrío y rodó los ojos al ver como sus dos amigos iban a comenzar a pelearse, nuevamente. La verdad es que el chico se había quedado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, quería mucho al rubio, su familia los había juntado desde prácticamente cuando usaban pañales, así que lo conocía de casi toda la vida, si no es que más , la sorpresa que se había llevado al enterarse de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia la Gryffindor había sido muy grata, ¿quién podría ser el para impedirle algo así?, estaba feliz de que ya su amigo no se dejara guiar por esos pensamientos egoístas y egolatras de la Guerra, y que se enamorara de una sangre sucia era el mayor de todos los ejemplos. Sabía que si no le había pedido ayuda a él no era por falta de confianza, sino para que Blaize no se sintiera mal, pero eso no significaba que Theodore no fuera a actuar por su propia cuenta, y conociendo como lo hacía a Pansy, estaba seguro que sus métodos iban a ser algo más prácticos. Con ese ultimo pensamiento volvió toda su atención al intercambio, nada agradable, de palabras de sus dos amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - preguntó la pelirroja una vez los cuatro Slytherins desaparecieran de la vista de los leones. La castaña aún algo estupefacta se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia, a un asunto de colosal importancia, a su parecer.

- ¿A que se refería Malfoy con lo que te dijo Herms? - preguntó Harry visiblemente preocupado, y algo confundido. A ninguno, a excepción claro de la misma Hermione , les había pasado desapercibido que cuando el rubio se alejo con sus amigos siguiéndole el paso , estos habían comenzado a burlarse de él, y se preguntaban porque.

- Nada importante - dijo y al ver las miradas suspicaces de sus amigos suspiró - en serio chicos, nada, ahora caminemos, que llegaremos tarde a Herbología. - Los tres asintieron viendo lo ensimismada que se encontraba su amiga y decidieron dejarlo pasar, como llevaban haciendo ya bastante tiempo con todo lo referente a un tema Draco-Hermione.

Por suerte, para Hermione, y desgracia de Draco, aquella clase la compartía con los Revenclaw, y las siguientes no la cursaría con ningún Slytherin, lo que suponía un gran alivio para la Gryffindor, que aún en la última hora seguía preguntándose porque el rubio había hecho aquello. No iba a negar que se había llevado una gran sorpresa al descubrir que había sido el quien había mandado a Winky, y más le sorprendía que se lo dijera como si buscara que ella le estuviera eternamente agradecida o algo por el estilo . Luego de pasar de la sorpresa había pasado al enojo, primero, si el Slytherin pretendía que le agradeciera lo llevaba bien claro, segundo, se sentía enojada con él porque había usado a un elfo, y tercero también estaba enojada con el por siquiera pensar que ella podría burlar las reglas, lo que muy a su pesar había terminado haciendo, pero no se lo diría nunca, aunque sospechaba que ya Parkinson se había encargado de ello. Pero aunque le hubiese gustado no sentirlo, realmente estaba gratamente sorprendida, porque por un momento le había parecido que aquello lo había hecho por ella, pero luego el pensamiento de que seguro era para Parkinson le había atacado, y había sacado todo su orgullo de león a relucir y le había gritado, como de costumbre, a pesar de que el no se veía con intenciones de discutir. Luego cuando el rubio le había dicho que le había pagado se había sentido extrañamente conmovida, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado, que el gran Draco Malfoy pudiera pagarle a un elfo para que hiciera algo por él, y menos si era algo para ella, y luego cuando le dijo que era por una causa justa, y la manera en que la había mirado, le daba mucho que pensar. La verdad no tanto, porque no sabía que pensar realmente, pero aquella actitud nada normal en el rubio le había dejado una combinación de sentimientos tan diferentes dentro de ella que le asustaba de tan sólo pensarlo.

- Herms - decidió abordarle la pelirroja una vez se dirigían a la Sala Común a descansar un rato para horas más tarde bajar a cenar. La Gryffindor puso su atención en su amiga y esta sonrío pequeño infundiéndose valor a si misma, sabía que lo que hacía no estaba del todo bien, había acordado con su hermano y su novio no tocar el tema, pero ya se había comenzado a hartar de lo tozuda y ciega que parecía ser su amiga. Vale, que hasta Neville había notado que algo sucedía con el rubio y su amiga, pero la única que parecía indiferente a esto era ella misma. Y Ginny sólo se encargaría de plantar la semilla de la duda, claro, cuando consiguiera que su amiga le confesara algunas cosas. - ¿Podemos hablar a solas? Es importante - preguntó rogando porque sus amigos que se habían ya sentado en los sillones no sospecharan sus intenciones y porque la castaña aceptara. Después de todo sabía que no sería nada fácil volver a encontrar una oportunidad como aquella para charlar con su amiga.

La castaña algo curiosa por la cosa importante de lo que su amiga le quería hablar asintió y ambas se encaminaron a unos sillones que se encontraban en un rincón de la Sala Común lo más alejados posibles de todos, los más cercanos a ellas eran unos niños de primero que jugaban snap explosivo.

- Dime Ginny - pidió Hermione algo preocupada, la pelirroja parecía algo preocupada o indecisa, no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

- Este.. verás Herm , se que nos dijiste que no pasó nada, pero no soy tonta Herms , te he notado todas las clases algo ida, como si estuvieras pensando en otra cosa y no en las clases, lo cual ya es bastante preocupante viniendo de ti , de paso que con lo último que dijo Malfoy...he estado pensándolo , y recordé lo que nos contaste, de que Winky las había ayudado a ti y a Parkinson ¿cierto? - preguntó y la castaña asintió algo renuente a hacerlo, había pensado que al fin se había librado de todas esas preguntas y justo cuando bajaba la guardia era que su amiga decía abordarla. Además sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria. - Bien, me pregunto... ¿Malfoy fue quien envió a Winky, verdad? - preguntó y la castaña no estuvo segura si lo preguntaba o lo afirmaba, pero se limitó a asentir sin ser capaz de sostenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada a su amiga. La verdad es que cada vez que hablaba de Malfoy con ella, o con cualquier persona ella se incomodaba , pero no lograba descifrar porque.

La pelirroja notó como su amiga parecía removerse en su asiento incomoda y sonrío ligeramente , desde hacía mucho que notaba lo mucho que le incomodaba a su amiga hablar sobre Malfoy, y a pesar de que ella no se diera cuenta, la pelirroja sí. Y sabía que entre ellos había más de lo que decían, ahora sólo faltaba que Hermione se diera cuenta.

- Pues... tu sabes tan bien como yo, que los elfos le temen a McGonagall, y son totalmente fieles a ella, es decir, ninguno se arriesgaría a ayudar a unos alumnos en un castigo donde McGonagall había dicho explícitamente que no podrían valerse de la ayuda de los elfos, eso quiere decir que Winky debió de tener una causa mayor para arriesgarse, y conecté las palabras de Malfoy con Winky, y llegué a la conclusión de que Malfoy le pagó a Winky para que te ayudara - terminó y la castaña negó.

- Si en parte lo sabía Ginny, pero no le pagó para que me ayudara a mi sino a Parkinson - dijo sin poder esconder la pequeña decepción que aquello le causaba. La pelirroja alzó una ceja incrédula y bufó por la ingenuidad de su amiga.

- Si, claro, Hermione te haré una pregunta...¿crees que el Malfoy de antes habría pagado a un elfo para que cumpliera su voluntad? o peor aún ¿le hubiese pagado para que ayudara a alguien más? no, Hermione , y si lo hizo es porque de verdad le importa mucho esa persona , y no me vengas con que era por Parkinson, porque por algo el te dijo eso de que le pagó y que no era una causa injusta , por Merlín Herms no me digas que no te diste cuenta como te miró cuando te lo dijo, sino supiera que se trataba de Malfoy hubiera pensando que de un momento a otro se lanzaría a tus brazos - dijo con sorna y la castaña sintió sus mejillas arder de tan sólo imaginárselo. Que ridículo.

- ¿Ginny que te fumaste esta vez? - preguntó y la pelirroja rodó los ojos. Eso era lo que le solía decir para dar por zanjado el tema de Malfoy siempre que hablaban de él, pero esta vez no le funcionaría, Ginny estaba dispuesta a hacer algo para abrirle los ojos a su amiga y no se doblegaría ante los tontos intentos de la castaña,

- No me fumé nada Hermione , por favor sólo piensa esto... ¿qué hay entre tú y Malfoy? - dejando la pregunta en el aire la menor de los Weasley se fue a reunir con su hermano y su novio que habían iniciado un juego de ajedrez mágico, dejando atrás a una castaña que se mantuvo unos minutos más en aquel sitio del fondo, hasta que ya algo abrumada por sus pensamientos decidió irse a su habitación siendo seguida con la mirada por su pelirroja amiga que al ver como la castaña parecía ensimismada sonrío enigmáticamente satisfecha de haber plantado la duda. Ahora el resto le tocaba a Malfoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Pansy podemos hablar? - preguntó un castaño a una morena que se encontraba recostada en su cama. Esta asintió y le indicó a su amigo que entrara a su habitación.

- ¿A que debo tu visita Theo? - preguntó algo confundida, su amigo no solía entrar a la habitación de las chicas, era muy delicado con eso, y si lo hacía suponía por una causa de fuerzas mayores.

- Quería preguntarte qué tramas , se que ya tienes un plan , y pienso ayudarte, además que yo tengo el mío propio - dijo y la morena alzó una ceja algo divertida.

- Theo, Draco te dijo que no te metieras en esto - le recordó y su amigo rodó los ojos

- Se tan bien como tu lo que dijo Draco, pero eso no va a impedir que haga algo, además me da curiosidad tu plan - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y al ver la expresión suspicaz de su amiga agregó - tranquila, no le diré nada a Draco sobre tu plan , no pienso arruinarte la diversión.

La morena sonrió confiando en su amigo.

- Pues... supongo que ya Blaize te habrá contado lo de el chocolate ¿Verdad? - preguntó y el castaña asintió sonriendo divertido. La verdad es que ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo cuando se lo contó e imaginarse la escena se le hacía demasiado divertido. - Bien, a mi siempre me ha funcionado un poco de chantaje emocional ¿por qué no probar de eso con Granger? - preguntó inocentemente y el castaña frunció el ceño tratando de entender a donde quería llegar su amiga.

- Explícate - pidió y la morena sonrío anchamente feliz de poder trazar su plan en voz alta. La verdad es que estaba feliz de poder llevar su plan acabo, y por nada del mundo pensaba contárselo a Draco, porque estaba segura que se lo prohibiría, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, total, si iba a ayudar a su amigo, habría de obtener algo cambio, como por ejemplo cumplir una de sus fantasías.

- Verás mi querido e inocente Theo , planeó chantajear a Granger con algo que ella jamás querrá que nadie sepa - al ver como su amigo alzaba una ceja , explicó - aún no ha sucedido, pero sucederá, verás Theo ¿que crees que pasará si amenazo a la Gryffindor con ventilar a los cuatro vientos que le pone el chocolate y que tuvo un encuentro algo morboso en las cocinas? - preguntó y al ver como su amigo abría los ojos como platos sonrío.

- ¿P-pero...eso sucedió? - preguntó anonadado, jamás hubiese pensado que ese sería el plan de su amiga, pero debía admitir que le veía su punto.

- Pues, no , pero yo me encargo de que suceda, al fin y al cabo todos los rumores tienen su parte verdadera, y yo me encargaré de que este sea totalmente verídico - pronunció orgullosa y vio como su amigo fruncía el ceño algo indeciso de decir algo así que suspiró - mira Theo, no se me irá la mano, sólo quiero asustar un poquito a la Gryffindor, apresurar un poco las cosas con Draco y divertirme un poco, al fin y al cabo soy yo la que está haciendo casi todo, no se porque Draco no puede ir y simplemente pedirle una cita - se quejó haciendo un mohín que hizo sonreír a su amigo.

- Se lo he preguntado muchas veces Pansy, pero el está empeñado en que para lograr algo con ella , tiene que ser todo muy especial, haya él y su bizarra visión de "especial" - suspiró encogiéndose de hombros y su amiga asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras.

- Por cierto ¿y tú que planeas hacer? - preguntó.

- Oh si, bien te quería pedir un consejo , verás ... se que sabes un poco más que yo sobre con quien se junta Granger - al ver que su amiga no le contradecía prosigió - pues...planeaba ir directo al grano y pedirle ayuda a uno de sus amigos, pero se que ni con Potter ni con Weasley obtendré nada , así que me gustaría saber quienes más se juntan con la Gryffindor - pidió y enseguida la morena sonrío anchamente recordando su encuentro anterior con la pequeña Weasley, ella sería su próximo entretenimiento, una vez y terminara con Granger.

- Pues mi querido Theo, tienes de donde escoger, o la pequeña Weasley o la lunática - le dijo y vio como el castaño asentía pensativo - aunque no sabría quien recomendarte, ya que la lunática está loca y la pelirroja tiene novio - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Creo que escogeré a Lovegood - dijo para luego despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de su amiga y salir de su habitación con una sonrisa enigmática que su amiga y nadie podría decifrar.

Al fin y al cabo, Theodore Nott se había encargado de sepultar muy en el fondo todos los sentimientos que habían nacido desde segundo para con esa catira. Y como bien había dicho su amiga, si iba a ayudar, sacaría provecho de ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, ya tenía todo planeado. Causaría una discusión con la Gryffindor en medio de su ronda de Prefecta, ya había averiguado sus horarios y sabía cuando abordarla, había obtenido ayuda de Theo para asegurarse de que McGonagall pasara por allí en esos momentos. Todo saldría a pedir de boca, y ella y Draco obtendrían lo que querrían.

La verdad no sabía bien desde cuando a ella le ponían las chicas, sabía que preferiría en su totalidad un buen macho a una hembra, pero eso no impedía que a veces pensara más de la cuenta en algunas amiguitas suyas. Suponía que todo había comenzado en sus vacaciones de quinto cuando había ido a casa de Draco para enterarse de que le querían casar con Astoria Greengrass, la morena jamás le había dedicado más de una mirada a esa chica, pero cuando lo hizo con detenimiento su primer pensamiento , alarmante, había sido que tenía unos muy buenos senos. La chica había notado como la rubia la miraba, con algo de morbo, lo sabía reconocer, puesto que había visto esa misma mirada en millones de chicos , más nunca en una persona de su mismo sexo.

Unas semanas después de aquel encuentro había recibido una lechuza de dicha chica que le invitaba a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante, sin ser muy cociente de lo que hacía, había aceptado encantada, y habían cuadrado la salida para el día siguiente, luego de beber una cerveza irían a una discoteca que había abierto hace poco cerca de ese local. Se habían visto, habían congeniado muy bien, habían hablado de todo tipo de trivialidades, y habían sentido química innegable, pero la morena suponía a que se debía a que podrían congeniar como buenas amigas.

La verdad es que cuando la vio su mirada se había desviado sin poder evitarlo al gran escote que llevaba la rubia , no le dio mucha importancia a pesar de todo, eso a veces solía sucederle con las mujeres de grandes senos y no tenía nada de malo, por experiencia sabía que no era la única a la que le sucedía aquello. Pero cuando en toda la hora que estuvieron charlando no le pudo quitar la vista del escote ya se había alarmado, y había rogado por que la chica no lo notara, y si lo hizo no dio señales de notarlo, no hasta que llegaron a la discoteca y un chico, que había visto una que otras veces ya que era hermano de uno de su curso, se le había acercado y le había pedido bailar, y la rubia lo había impedido tomándola de la mano y diciéndole al intruso que estaban en plan cita, la morena enseguida le había mirado alarmada y la rubia se había limitado a sonreírle inocentemente y le había convencido de ir a la pista a bailar.

Sin saber bien porque la morena estaba muy cómoda bailando en el rincón más alejado de todo ese lugar con su nueva amiga, la música era toda trance y electro, por lo que no tenían que bailar muy pegadas y no se veía muy raro ya que habían muchas más así, era normal bailar con amigas, pero cuando de un momento a otro la rubia se le pegó tanto que pudo sentir sus senos contra los de ella y sus caderas rozándose había abierto los ojos sorprendida viendo la sonrisa alegre de su amiga que parecía estar muy cómoda con la situación, Pansy entre tartamudeos le había preguntado que hacía y esta le había contestado que le apetecía bailar así y que la música lo ameritaba. Habían bailado, con movimientos que lo único que hacían era excitar a la otra, por unos largos minutos hasta que la rubia jaló de la mano a su amiga y se sentaron en un rincón alejado, que estaba tapado por unas gruesas cortinas rojas que hacían contraste con toda la discoteca.

La morena no era tonta, sabía que estaba mojada y excitada y había notado como la rubia había estado mirándole varias veces su escote y se sentía bien. Ahora ambas allí solas, le había puesto de nervios y más cuando vio como la rubia se acercaba tanto que estaban cuerpo contra cuerpo y cuando hablaba su aliento chocaba de lleno con su rostro. En un momento de esa charla, le había preguntado a que se refería con eso de plan de cita y la rubia le había respondido inocentemente que había creído que así era luego de que no le despegara la vista de su escote por toda una hora, la morena se había sonrojado de tal manera que a pesar de las luces se le notaba y su acompañante no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír y luego de unos minutos la morena le había seguido, hasta que de improvisto la rubia hizo un movimiento que la dejo a ella sentada a horcadas sobre su acompañante y Astoria la sujetaba por la parte trasera, Pansy había tragado saliva nerviosa y le había preguntado que que hacía, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue un largo, húmedo y pasional beso por parte de la rubia. Luego de unos diez minutos se habían separado jadeantes pero su acompañante se había dedicado a morderle el cuello mientras que su mano masajeaba su espalda sobre el vestido, habían estado en eso como toda una hora hasta que el celular de la morena había vibrado indicándole que era un mensaje de sus padres que le pedían que volviera, se había despedido algo sonrojada de Astoria con un beso en la mejilla y se había ido de allí y luego de ese incidente no había tenido ninguna clase de contacto con la chica, pero noche tras noche de su verano había soñado con ese encuentro y se había reprochado mil veces por no haber participado un poco más en el encuentro, ya que prácticamente se había dejado hacer pero había puesto resistencia cuando la chica trato de acariciarla por debajo de la ropa.

Le había contado el incidente a sus amigos y estos le habían dicho que podían cuadrarle otras salidas con otras chicas, y más de unos besos con esas citas no pasó, ya que ninguna le atraía, pero una vez había vuelto al colegio, había encontrado unas cuantas chicas pero que lastimosamente no eran del estilo de besarse con otras, así que por los momentos su fantasía de estar con una mujer, era sólo eso, una fantasía. Que en esos momentos mojada e impaciente por los recuerdos esperaba a cruzarse con la castaña para luego poder cumplir esa fantasía a gran escala.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí empezó ya un poco de la relación chica-chica espero les haya gustado.<em>

_La verdad es que escribir de este tipo de cosas se me hace fácil. Bien , espero muchos reviews._

_Se que tarde un poco para actualizar y lo lamento, y se que tardaré más ahora que inicio colegio, pero tengan paciencia y prometo que si pauso la novela por algún motivo se los haré saber y no dejaré que se queden esperando como tontas, ya que se lo muy desesperante que es eso._

_Gracias a todas._


End file.
